custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Life of Crime - BJ Edition (Thevideotour1's version)
Life of Crime - BJ Edition is the 13th episode of Season 2 for The Adventures of Barney & Arthur. It originally aired on May 31, 1999. Plot BJ and Francine stole a balloon on free balloon day. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) *Mr. Jack the Police Officer (Bill Fagerbakke) *Aaron (Justin Berfield) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Shirlee (Amy Manson) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Hitchhiking Alligator *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Arthur Read (Michael Yarmush) *D.W. Read (Michael Caloz) *Buster Baxter (Daniel Brochu) *Francine Frensky (Jodie Reshter) *Muffy Crosswire (Melissa Altro) *The Brain (Luke Reid) Songs #Arthur Theme Song #People Helping Other People #Try and Try Again #I Can See it on My Face #Being Together # #Why Don't You Take Me Along? (The Hitchhiking Alligator Song) # # #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 5 voice and 1998-1999 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 5 voice and 1998-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 5 voice and 1998-2002 costume. *The Season 5 Barney costume from "Seven Days a Week" is used. *The Season 5 Barney voice from "First Things First!" is used. *The Season 5-6 Baby Bop costume from "Safety First!" is used. *The Season 5 Baby Bop voice from "Walk Around The Block With Barney" is used. *The Season 5-6 BJ costume from "Circle of Friends" is used. *The Season 5 BJ voice from "Seven Days a Week" is used. *The musical arrangements from "You've Got to Have Art" is used. *When BJ ad Francine scream after they pop the balloon, BJ's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Lost Library Book" (when Arthur runs away from the hand-like monster, which is about to grab him), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's Season 5 voice, and Francine's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are being caught by the Cyclops), except it was mixed with Francine's voice. *When BJ says "I got the pieces!" while picking up the balloon pieces, the sound clip is voiced by SpongeBob (voiced by Tom Kenny) from the SpongeBob version of the episode (when SpongeBob picks up the balloon pieces), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with BJ's Season 5 voice. *When Francine says "I got the air!" while putting her hands in the air, the sound clip is voiced by Patrick (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) from the SpongeBob version of the episode (when Patrick puts his hands in the air), except it was pitched up to +6 and mixed with Francine's voice. * * Quotes Quote 1: *(BJ and Francine are walking into the park) *BJ: What do you want to do today? *Francine: I don't know. What do you want to do today? *BJ: I don't know. What do you want to do today? *Francine: I don't know. What do you want to do today? *BJ: I don't know. What do you want to do today? *(they stop at the balloon cart) *Francine: (gasps) I know what I want do to today! I need some money. (looks into her jean pockets) I don't have them. BJ, I want a balloon really, really badly!! *BJ: It's all right, Francine. There's lots of money in the bank near Mr. Tenagain's place. (make a rainbow appear out of nowhere) Follow me!!! *(he and Francine jump on the rainbow and travel to the other side, where a black pot can be found) *(BJ picks it up and turns it over) *(nothing is in the pot) *BJ: Uh-oh! I'm poor, too. Maybe we could borrow the money from Barney? *Francine: No, wait! Instead of borrowing the money, why don't we just borrow the balloon?!! *BJ: Yeah!! Like Mr. Boyd!! *Francine: It's just borrowing, right? *BJ: Yeah, and borrowing is okay as long as we bring it back, right? *Francine: Right! *(BJ swiftly grabs a balloon from the balloon cart while Professor Tinkerputt gives Barney a balloon) *Professor Tinkerputt: Here you go, Barney. A free balloon. *Barney: Thank you, Professor *Professor: You're welcome. *Aaron: Hmm? I wonder where's BJ and Francine. *(BJ and Francine laugh as they run off to a city to play with the balloon) *Francine: This is so great!!! *BJ: We're gonna have so much fun!!! First we can run with the balloon! *Francine: Yeah, then we can go to the beach with the balloon! *BJ: Yeah, then we can take a bike ride with the balloon, then we can go to the movies and the arcade and the ice rink and the pizza shop! *Francine: And the moon and the sky and under a car, behind the dumpster! *BJ: And the candy shop! *Francine: And then my apartment! *BJ: And in a plane! *Francine: And over a rock! *BJ: And under a hill! *Francine: And under a whale! *BJ and Francine: We love borrowing!! *(balloon pops) *(BJ and Francine look flabbergasted and sullen) *BJ: It popped? *BJ and Francine: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! *Francine: How we gonna return it, BJ?! *BJ: (picks up the balloon pieces) I got the pieces! *Francine: (puts her hands in the air) I got the air! *BJ: Hurry!! Hurry!! Put the pieces back on! *(BJ and Francine try to put the balloon pieces back together, but can't) *BJ: We popped the balloon! We can't return it! We're thieves! We have to confess. *Francine: Confess!? Are you kidding!?! Do you have any idea what they do to people like us? We're not talking about some dumb mail fraud scheme or a hijacking here! WE!!!! STOLE!!! A BALLOON!!!! *(Barney, Arthur, and their friends stare at BJ and Francine, some try to avoid together) *Muffy: What you think they're doing?! *Barney: They were yelling because they stole the balloon. *Aaron: That happened to us when we hear them. *Barney: Oh, try not to worry, Aaron. *Mr. Boyd: Yeah. You'll just hafta to wait till BJ and Francine are done talking. *Aaron: Really?! *Mr. Boyd: I guess so. *Francine: And they're gonna lock us up forever! *(BJ cover Francine's mouth) *(Francine has muffled speech) * *Stacy: Here, Baby Bop don't listen to the swearing. *